home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Finlay Roberts
Finlay Roberts was a character in Home And Away between September 1991 (Episode 858) and May 1994 (Episode 1470), with guest appearances in 1996 and 1997. Fin last appeared in Episode 2102. She is the daughter of Irene Roberts and her ex husband Murdoch. She is the sister of Nathan and Damian. Fin was the first member of the Roberts family to appear in the show. She lived at Summer Bay House for most of her time in Summer Bay and sometimes clashed with Sally Fletcher. Fin was played by Tina Thomsen. Biography Backstory Finlay Roberts was born in 1974, the second child of Murdoch and Irene Roberts. She had a brother Damian, born in 1976. Their father was a pretty lousy father and the mother Irene was an alcoholic. 1991-1994 Finlay arrived in Summer Bay in 1991. She had left home because she could no longer bear living with her mother Irene. Irene was a mean-spirited drunk at the time and very different to what she is now. She was fostered by Pippa and Michael Ross and lived with them for most of her stay in Summer Bay. A few months after she had settled in with the Rosses, she managed to persuade her younger brother Damian to leave Irene too. He was eventually fostered by the Rosses too. She often clashed with Sally Fletcher when she lived at Summer Bay House. One time Sally laid into Finlay saying she thinks she owned the place. Finlay stuck up for Adam Cameron after he accidentally killed Bobby Marshall in a boating accident. Fin briefly got together with Blake Dean but he was still grieving from the loss of his girlfriend Meg Bowman. They became an item again later on but when he moved away to try and help his sister Karen, he wrote to her to say he wasn't coming back. Was this the 1990s version of dumping by text? Towards the end of her time in Summer Bay Finlay had a brief relationship with Haydn Ross. It didn't work out, mostly because he had developed a bad gambling addiction and didn't have a straight bone in his body. Shortly after this, she left to do a college course in the city. 1996-2006 Finlay came back to Summer Bay in 1996 to ask Irene to be a surrogate mother for her. She was now in a relationship with a guy called Barry Michaels but had suffered a miscarriage. They'd been told she could not have children. Irene agreed to the request and became pregnant with a boy who was later called Paul. Then Fin became pregnant with a child of her own - Mark. Paul was abducted but later returned to Fin. Fin is now a successful restaurateur and is believed to have had at least one more child since then. She hasn't been seen on Home and Away since 1997. Memorable info Birthday: 1974 Full Name: Finlay Roberts First Line: "Do you own the place or something?" (to Matt) Last Line: Fans of Home And Away have nicknamed her "Fringelay" due to her famous fringe. Family Father Murdoch Roberts Mother Irene Roberts Siblings Nathan Roberts, Damian Roberts Spouse Barry Michaels Children Paul Roberts, Mark Roberts Aunts Wendy McFarlane Cousin Nelson McFarlane See Also Finlay Roberts - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 1997. Category:Roberts family. Category:1974 births. Category:Waitresses. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Bayside Diner Staff. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:1996 minor characters. Category:1997 minor characters.